


Darling

by fromhilltovale



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Lullabies, Twitter Fic, Twitter Prompt, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromhilltovale/pseuds/fromhilltovale
Summary: "Welcome home, my darling."
Kudos: 10





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload of an old twitter fic. The word prompt was "Darling."

Each morning, Noctis would wake to the words "Darling". His first memories were of his mother, her voice velvet, and soothing like her hand caressing his back until he was whisked away to the land of dreams once more.

"My darling, Noctis..." His father once whispered, voice trembling. So quiet and fragile, that the weary 8 year old, injured, Noctis nearly missed it. The hand of his protector grasping his tiny hand as if he would break at any moment. Noctis still denied there were tears in his father's eyes, as no king should ever shed tears (Gladio once said it was a sign of weakness, wasn't it?).

"Darling, Noctis..." He shyly looks away, face reddening, when Luna's sweet lilt chimed those words. His heart fluttered and blossomed into a soft and cherishing love for the young oracle. Her light soft against the dark that clouded his mind. 

"Darling..." Noctis once heard Ignis whisper against his hair. A time where the tunnel seemed so dark. Too dark. He was grasping and clawing for air, for a bright light. The nights grew far too dark, far too long. His bones ached, his heart crumbling. Yet the warmth and closure he was enveloped with that one soft--

"Darling, darling..." Gladio sang once, voice steady and strong amongst the crackling fire. His hands rested against the back of Noctis' shivering self. His heart thrumming against Noctis' ear. Safe. Safe is what he felt that night.

"Noctis...Darling..." Prompto said jokingly, tears falling. Noctis was crying as well. It was okay. It was okay to cry. It was okay to feel. Their hands clasped together, and they whispered to each other, their words soft sounds against the hush of the night.

"Welcome home, my darling." 

Oh. 

His mother's voice. 

Like a darling memory.


End file.
